


I Hate How I Love You

by Priestlyislove



Series: Things I Hate About You [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Part Two, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate How I Love You

I’m on a train, halfway done leaving you. I couldn't stay any longer and you knew it. Yet I can't stop thinking about you. So I decided to make a list of everything you did that made me turn away. Maybe then I'll be able to forget you. (I won't) 

  1. You're mean 
  2. You're needy
  3. You always take it too far and you're relentless
  4. You forget to take care of yourself
  5. You broke too easily
  6. Or maybe I was just too rough
  7. You took me for granted
  8. Your dumb facial hair
  9. Your dumb smile
  10. Your dumb eyes that would sparkle when you had an idea
  11. You never held me long enough
  12. You only said you loved me when you thought I was asleep
  13. You knew me too well
  14. You pushed every button I had but still managed to take my breath away
  15. Your hands were sweaty when they were holding mine (They were always holding mine)
  16. You're so talented and smart
  17. I can't stand it when you cry (you cried too much. It was my fault)
  18. I never wanted to hurt you but you seemed fine hurting me
  19. I could never feel your heartbeat 
  20. I got too scared by that 
  21. I thought you would die if I held you too tightly
  22. Or loved you too hard
  23. I believed in you
  24. I guess I shouldn't have




End file.
